The present invention relates to traffic safety signs. More particularly, it relates to an emergency sign for an automotive vehicle which can be used to alert oncoming traffic of a disabled vehicle.
Numerous types of emergency signaling devices sized for convenient storage in an automotive vehicle are currently available. These devices generally fall into two categories. The first type are passive, reflective devices such as traffic cones and triangles. The others are illuminated xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d devices such as flares or boards having illuminated indicia formed thereon. Most of the active devices are either electrically powered, using power from the vehicle battery, or illuminated by luminescent chemicals such as Cyalume(copyright). The primary drawback to these systems is that the electrically powered systems depend upon either the vehicle battery or internal batteries solely for power. The problem with relying on the vehicle battery is that the battery is drained and may render the vehicle incapable of starting after the emergency situation has been resolved. Also, the vehicle battery failure could even be the cause of the emergency. Systems requiring internal batteries are subject to the effects of long term storage, which includes not only low battery batteries due to long term drainage, but also, battery leaks which can damage or corrode the electrical contacts within the device, rendering the same inoperable even if fresh batteries are available.
Systems operating solely from chemiluminescent light sticks suffer from the drawback in that the light sticks only last a few hours after which time the stick must be replaced. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a traffic warning system which can remain illuminated for long periods of time which employ multiple light sources.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,251 issued to Freeman discloses a traffic cone which is modified to receive a chemical light stick. To provide illumination at night or during periods of poor lighting conditions the light stick is placed into an adapter receptacle in the cone. A thimble like adapter is provided to fit into the top opening of the adapter, with the open end of the thimble adapter pointing upwards so as to provide a convenient snap fit for one end of the chemical light stick after said light stick has been bent and shaken to mix its chemical contents, thereby producing light. Freeman, however, makes no mention of any type of alternative lighting arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,463 issued to Schexnayder discloses an octagonally-shaped, orange colored sign display (10) having intelligible, informational indicia (20) thereon, such as xe2x80x9cCALL 911,xe2x80x9d using chemi-luminescence to provide illumination from within the indicia in emergency situations. The indicia consist of a series of separate, hollow, formed containers, which are made of at least translucent, if not transparent, material and contain a special, generally isolated chemical, which is ultimately mixed with another special chemical located in an upper, horizontally disposed, reservoir tube (30/330), with the tube connected to the indicia containers by connector lines (40). A membrane divider (31/331) extends across the bottom portion of the reservoir tube, isolating the upper chemical from the lower chemical, until steps are taken to break or rupture it. The two chemi-luminescent chemicals are mixed by breaking the membrane by bending the tube until the membrane breaks. The chemi-luminescent reaction causes the indicia to brightly stand out against the background of the display due to their internal illumination and thereby be highly visible or noticeable, as well as easily intelligible, to passing motorists or other passers-by. The reservoir and individual indica can be made from transparent plastic tubes, with the latter being made in the form of the desired lettering of the indicia, with a separate, horizontally disposed reservoir being provided for each line of lettering. In an alternative embodiment (FIGS. 4-6) both chemicals are contained in a dual compartmented, replaceable reservoir which snaps onto the tops of the indicia and, thereafter, on activation flow into the indica to internally illuminate them. Schexnayder also does not address the problem of limited duration of chemical light sticks.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing an emergency traffic sign apparatus for vehicles which has at least three power sources. The emergency sign has a substantially planar main body, on which indicia, preferably in the form of an arrow or other direction indicating symbol is printed in outline form. A cavity formed in the main body contains a secondary light source such as a flourescent or incandescent bulb. Power for the light source is supplied by a vehicle lighter adapter or other means for providing power from a vehicle battery. A self contained emergency battery source provides power in the event vehicle battery power is not available. Primary lighting for the traffic sign is provided by a chemiluminescent light stick which is placed within a tube which is aligned with the cavity containing the secondary light source. The tube within which the primary light source is contained is transparent, and may contain reflectors or optics to modify the light output of the chemiluminescent light stick.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an illuminated traffic safety sign for automotive vehicles.
It is another object of the invention to provide an illuminated traffic safety sign for automotive vehicles having multiple sources of power and illumination.
Finally, it is a general object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.